Parts, components and assemblies in varying stages of manufacture and assembly can be transported from one location to another location. The locations can include warehouses, manufacturing and assembly facilities. Often, the quantities of parts, components and assemblies being transported can result in heavy loads. Accordingly, it is known to use dolly carts for transporting parts, components and assemblies from one location to another location.
In the event, the locations are apart from each other, it is also known to position dolly carts loaded with parts, components and assemblies onto vehicles, such as the non-limiting example of semi-trailer trucks, for transport via roadways.
Within the trailer of the semi-trailer truck, the loaded dolly carts are typically secured to elements of the semi-trailer with straps, ratcheting tie-downs and the like. In the event the securing elements become loose or broken, the loaded dolly carts can become free to move within the semi-trailer, thereby potentially resulting in damage to the semi-trailer.
It would be advantageous if dolly carts could be secured within a vehicle in a more efficient manner.